in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Redfork2000/Random Jokes with my Roster
Hello! This is Redfork2000 here! So, many of you might be wondering why I'm doing this blog, specially since I already have a very similar blog already. Well, here's the difference: While that one is for longer scenes with my characters, I plan to use this blog for quick jokes with my characters. Jokes that are told in only a couple of lines. So without further ado, let's begin! 1. Dear Cupid Electra is writing a letter for cupid. "Dear cupid, I only have one question for you. When you were being trained for your job, didn't you learn that to make a happy couple you have to use the arrow on both sides of the couple? On both sides, not on just me, you moron!" Electra cries as she looks at a picture of Boom. 2. I'm Vegan Blueberry Cookie and Oatmeal Cookie are together. *Blueberry Cookie: Hey, Oatmeal Cookie, wanna come with hme to eat some hamburgers? *Oatmeal Cookie: Sorry, but I'm vegan. *Blueberry Cookie: That's ok. You can eat the lettuce, and I'll eat the rest. Oatmeals eyes widen, as she's confused. 3. Are you alone? Electra walks up to Blade, who is alone at a table with two chairs. He's sitting on one chair, and the other chair is empty. *Electra: Hey Blade, are you alone? *Blade: (looks at Electra, thinking she's gonna come sit with him) Yeah... *Electra: Ok, I need this chair. Thanks Blade! Electra takes the chair away, while Blade just makes a sad face. 4. I'm not ok Red Fork is with Blue Ocean and Blast. *Blue Ocean: Hey, are you ok, Red Fork? *Red Fork: I'm not ok! *Blast: What's wrong? *Red Fork: Look, I know you guys think I have no problems at all, that I have anything I could ever wish for, but deep inside, I really need to eat 20 pepperoni pizzas! 5. You've got a cellphone? Electra calls Blast by cellphone. *Blast: Hi Electra! *Electra: Hey Blast, you've got a cellphone now! *Blast: (facepalms, and uses sarcasm) No way, I'm talking to you with my microwave! 6. iPhone Diet Electra and Alice are talking. *Alice: Hey Electra, you look great! *Electra: Thanks, it's all thanks to my new diet. *Alice: You're on a diet? What diet is it? *Electra: The iPhone diet. *Alice: iPhone diet? *Electra: I spent all my money on my new iPhone, and now I have no more money to buy food. 7. Driving Blast and Tommy are talking. *Tommy: Hey Blast, can Ace drive a car? *Blast: Can he drive a car? My brother's been driving for years. *Tommy: Wow, he must be really far by now. 8. Millionaire Dream Red Fork and Blue Ocean are talking. *Blue Ocean: Hey Red Fork, last night I dreamed I was a millionaire, just like my dad! *Red Fork: You're dad's a millionaire!? *Blue Ocean: No, he dreams of being a millionaire too! 9. How do you spell phone? Tommy comes to Alice to ask her something. *Tommy: Alice, how do you spell phone? *Alice: Just like it sounds. *Tommy: But what if I have it on mute? 10. Best Brother Ever Blast and Ace are talking. *Blast: Hey Jason, what's it like to have the best brother ever? *Ace: You're the one who should know. You have him. 11. Wi-fi Boom is showing Alice his new dog. *Alice: Your new dog is so cute! What's his name? *Boom: His name's Wi-fi. *Alice: Why Wi-fi? *Boom: Because I stole it from my neighbor. 12. It was a dream Blade comes crying to Blast. *Blast: Blade, what's wrong? *Blade: Last night I was dreaming that I was kissing Electra. *Blast: And what's wrong with that? *Blade: That I woke up and realized it was a dream. Category:Blog posts